


Uneasy Confession

by JediIlonaShepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Coma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, father and daughter (sort of), sexual fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediIlonaShepard/pseuds/JediIlonaShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Edward Anderson gets the shock of his life when Hannah Shepard breaks the news to him about her daughter Amanda Shepard.</p><p>
  <sub> © BioWare & Electronic Art/Microsoft</sub>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Confession

_**Wednesday, May 14th, 2177** _

 

Hannah Shepard stood outside her daughter's recovery room, hoping she would be able to get well enough to go back to her duties.

She watched Amanda laying in a coma, hooked up to the machines that monitor her heart and breathing rates.

Amanda has just lost her entire squad when they were attacked by a thresher maw on Akuze in which she herself had almost died and there is no telling how she would react to finding out that her whole unit was lost and that she was the only one survivor once she awakes.

Just then, Captain David Anderson walked in to check up on Hannah and daughter

He stood by her as she watched her daughter who was still unconscious.

"How is she?" David asked.

Hannah let out another sigh.

"Doctors said that she should wake up by next week or so," She said "I'm just not sure how she will take the  
news of her unit being wiped out by the monstrous thresher maw.

How are we going to explain to her that there were no other survivors from the attack?" 

"I don't know ether.." Anderson said. "But all we can do is be there for her once she has awaken."

Hannah sighed as she remembered finding out she was pregnant, she was not sure if she could raise a child on  
her own.

When Amanda was born, Hannah needed to find someone to be her daughter's father, so she met and married Thomas Shepard.

Then a year later Amanda became an older sister when her half-brother Anthony was born.

Both Amanda and Anthony were happy siblings living on one ship after another, while both Hannah and Thomas served together in the Alliance. 

But when Amanda was becoming more aware of herself and at one time asked her mother if she was adopted, and why she doesn't  
have the same skin color as the rest of the family.

Hannah knew it would be a matter of time before Amanda would find out the truth about herself.

She turned her attention back to her comatose daughter. She knew the truth would have to be  
told sooner or later.

"David," She said. "Remember that time we crash-landed on Anedia, and we were the only two survivors. we had to do whatever we can to keep ourselves warm until help arrived?"

David slowly nodded, still watching Amanda lay comatose.

"Well, It was two months later that I began vomiting," She bit her lip. "I didn't know why I was so sick, until..."

"Until what?" David asked. "Why were you so sick?"

Hannah rubbed her forearm nervously.

"It was not until I was told...." She swallowed. "I was.... pregnant..."

"You were... What?" David turned to face Hannah.

"I was pregnant, David" Hannah said. "I was pregnant with your child."

The Captain looked at Hannah so very dumbfounded. "M-my Child...?"

"Yes David." Hannah said, pointing to her daughter.

David turned his attention back at the comatose commander.

"You mean to tell me that Amanda is...?

Hannah nodded looking at Amanda. "She's your daughter, David......"

"Why...?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have been there for you."

"It was because you were getting married, David," Hannah replied. "I wanted to tell you, but you were engaged to be married.

I don't want to jinx your marriage by telling you that I was pregnant with Amanda."

"Well you won't have to worry about jinxing my marriage." David said.

"What are you getting at?" Hannah asked.

Anderson sighed deeply.

"I've just got divorced over a decade ago." He explained. "And it was because I was away for far too long..."

This stunned Hannah as she stood there on her her feet.

"Oh.. David..." She started. "I'm so sorry..."

"No need," David said. "I'm the one who screwed up this marriage."

Anderson looked at the young woman who was laying in the recovery room. The woman who happens to be his own flesh and blood..

"Dose Amanda know I'm her father?" He asked. 

"No, She doesn't," Hannah shook her head. "She still thinks that Thomas was her father..."

"Specking of Thomas," He said. "Where is he?" 

Hannah looked down on the floor underneath her.

"He passed away three years ago..." She sadly replied. "I cannot explain what happened..."

"Sorry to hear that.." Anderson said. 

Hannah slowly nodded.

"Amanda and Anthony took it pretty hard." She said. "They loved him so much. and I think it's a matter of time before she  
finds out that you're her father."

"Well the best thing to do is keep it a secret," David suggested. "Until the time is right to tell her the truth." 

Hannah gave her smile. 

"You're right, David." She replied. "For now, We'll let her live her life as it is."


End file.
